hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Raylan13/BlizzCon 2018
This year marks the 12th BlizzCon hosted by Blizzard Entertainment. This conference is the source of major news and announcements from the company, including new games, expansions, and other important content additions and updates. The Opening Ceremony serves as a teaser for things to come during the Con, with each game typically receiving a "what's next" as well as a "deep dive" with attached Q&A. The deep dive is a more in-depth look at particular upcoming features. Below is the schedule for upcoming content related to Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. Check back at this blog during and after the listed times to find out what was covered, and be sure to check out the remainder of the wiki for updates! :Note: all times are PST November 2, 2018 (Friday) Opening Ceremony :11:00 am - 12:00 pm *New expansion: Rastakhan's Rumble - releases November 4th, 2018 *New keyword: Overkill - gives players some sort of benefit is delivering damage greater than what the opponent has; example allows the player to attack up to three times *Spirits: connected to classes, loa Rastakhan's Rumble splash.png Rastakhan's Rumble - Board - Hearthstone.jpg Rastakhan's Rumble - Card back - Hearthstone.png Sharkfin Fan.png Shirvallah the Tiger.png Spirit of the Shark.png Sul'thraze.png What's Next :2:30 pm - 3:15 pm *Spirits help tie teams together and can be built around. They are all low-cost minions. *Loas are all legendaries, reflecting what is indicative of their representative classes. *Teams all have a loa, which are usually beasts, intended to be played toward the end of the game. The spirit manifests some of the loa's power. They also have a typically legendary troll champion. ;Team concepts Akali - Hearthstone.png|Akali - Warrior Krag'wa - Hearthstone.png|Krag'wa - Shaman Shirvallah - Hearthstone.png|Shirvallah - Paladin ;More card reveals Baited Arrow.png Springpaw.png Cannon Barrage.png Hex Lord Malacrass.png Pyromaniac.png Hir'eek, the Bat.png Spirit of the Bat.png Void Contract.png Immortal Prelate.png Rain of Toads.png Savage Striker.png Surrender to Madness.png ;Card art Cannon Barrage art.jpg|Cannon Barrage Hir'eek, the Bat art.jpg|Hir'eek, the Bat Immortal Prelate art.jpg|Immortal Prelate Pyromaniac art.jpg|Pyromaniac Rain of Toads art.jpg|Rain of Toads Savage Striker art.jpg|Savage Striker Spirit of the Bat art.jpg|Spirit of the Bat Spriingpaw art.jpg|Springpaw Surrender to Madness art.jpg|Surrender to Madness ;Class champions Captain Hooktusk.jpg|Captain Hooktusk Rogue Hex Lord Malacrass.jpg|Hex Lord Malacrass Mage High Priest Thakal.jpg|High Priest Thekal Paladin High Priestess Jeklik.jpg|High Priestess Jeklik Warlock Princess Telanji.jpg|Princess Telanji Priest War Master Voone.jpg|War Master Voone Warrior Wardruid Loti.jpg|Wardruid Lot Druid Zentimo.jpg|Zentimo Shaman Zul'jin.jpg|Zul'jin Hunter November 3, 2018 (Saturday) Deep Dive :4:30 pm - 5:30 pm *Rumble Run (launches nine days after expansion launch): Players assume the role of a troll, Rikkar, who has not pledged himself to a loa yet. That's the first decision players must make. **Choose a shrine and a team. Shrines are low cost minions. Shrines never die, but go "dormant" if "killed". They will remain dormant for a set number of turns before reactivating. **Fight eight opponents - each class has three unique shrines to play against. **Prize-fighters can be built up, sort of how treasures have worked in the past. Bwonsamdi's Covenant.png Gonk's Armament.png Shivallah's Vengeance.png Tribute from the Tides.png Category:Blog posts Category:News